


Windows to Perversion

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto discovers he's got a thing for watching others get off.





	1. Nasty Habits

**Author's Note:**

> A shy anon gave me this wonderful prompt, and I ran with it.

* * *

It happens purely by accident. Prompto walks into the locker room after gym one day in junior high, and randomly walks in on someone in the shower, taking care of business on himself. He covers his mouth, so that the embarrassed squeak that starts to bubble up in his throat is muted, not wanting his classmate to find out he’s been caught red-handed. He starts to turn away, when he hears his classmate begin to release these weird sounding noises, almost like they were grunts, but not. His eyes focus on what his classmate is doing with his hand, and begins to feel his own body responding to what he’s seeing. Becoming flushed, he reaches down and grabs onto his growing erection, his cheeks burning with shame the more he stares at his classmate pleasuring himself. When he hears him release the longest groan yet, a shiver races through his body, as his own gym shorts become stained with the wetness of his own orgasm.

 _It’s because of puberty_. That’s what he tells himself, the door to the locker room opening, and more of their classmates begin filing in. He makes a quick getaway, grabbing his towel and toiletries, to go rinse off in one of the private stalls. As he washes off, his eyelids fall closed  - he can see his classmate touching himself still, causing his arousal to become stiff once more. He alleviates his problem with the help of some soap, keeping his noises non-existent, so that none of the other boys can hear him. When he’s finished, he gets dressed, pushing some of his damp blonde hair out of his eyes, as he tries to not think about what had happened.  _Puberty_. He slaps his cheeks with both hands, and picks up his bag, pushing the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

When he enters high school, he decides to join the photography club, as taking pictures has always been one of his favorite hobbies. Deciding to stay late one night, he grabs his gear and sets off to take pictures of their school grounds at night. The moon is emitting enough light, that with the few lights that are illuminating the sides of the buildings, it should be good for his planned shots. As he makes his way through the school, filling up his camera roll with decent shots that he knows he’ll be able to clean up when he processes the film. He rounds a corner, and hears noises that he knows should not be happening coming from the stairwell nearby.

Tiptoeing towards the noise, he uses his camera to see what is making the noise. It could just be a cat in heat. Zooming in with his lens, he sees a boy and a girl standing close to one another. As his camera begins to focus, he sees that the girl is pushed up against the wall, her school uniform skirt riding up her thighs, the pants her suitor is wearing are pulled down to be just below his ass. He stares at them through the viewfinder, the sound of his shallow breathing being muted thanks to the noises the two in the stairwell are making.

He watches her face, as the pleasure seems to be increasing for her, the flush on her face causing his own arousal to become thick with the blood rushing down to his center. That’s when he realizes that maybe what had happened back in junior high hadn’t been just his hormones going crazy, as he’s definitely past that phase in his life. But seeing these two, and watching how the girl’s face keeps changing with every little movement, and then the way her expression changes when a somewhat shrill moan leaves her throat has him creaming his pants without having to touch himself.

Lowering the camera, he heads back to the classroom the photography students use, hoping that no one decided to come in like he did. No, he’s all alone, his hands trembling as he removes the lens from his camera, and puts his equipment away. The realization that it wasn’t just his hormones is hitting him hard, the need to get home and figure out a way to manage his sudden insatiable thirst becoming overbearing.

Prompto lays down on his bed, as he takes a look at his camera, wanting to see what sort of pictures he’d taken. Scrolling through, he stops when he sees the couple in the stairwell appear on the small screen. He bites his lip, pushing his left hand down his pants, as he uses his right to scroll through each picture. He hadn’t realized he was taking shot after shot, as he watched them earlier. He moans low, stroking himself off, as his eyes stare at the pictures, enjoying the way her expression changes as she reaches her climax. He comes again when he reaches the shot when her noises had changed, the sound echoing in his ears, all other noises becoming muted.

Tissue takes care of the mess he’s made in his hand, as he turns his camera off, and lays on his back on the bed.  _Am I really….?_  He doesn’t finish the thought, but deep down inside, he knows it’s the truth, even if he can’t bring himself to say it in his mind. He doesn’t have to. The reality is that he, for better or worse, enjoys getting off by watching others get off.  

***

After college, Prompto finds an apartment in the city, in one of the high rise buildings in downtown Insomnia. He spends most nights at his window, looking out at the building across the way, looking at the window that’s two floors down from his, and a few windows over. He’s become obsessed with a man who seems to be in some sort of law enforcement role, the uniform he comes home in not one he’s familiar with. But, using one of his lenses to look at the apartment with a sharper image, he sees the title ‘Marshal’ on the brass nameplate just above his breast.

The marshal has a regular routine when he gets home - turns on the light, greets his all black cat, then heads to his bedroom, flicking the light on with his left hand, as the right hand unbuttons his uniform shirt. Mr. Marshal gets home at the same time every single night - 6:45. Prompto begins to wait for him beginning at 6:30, worried that one day the time will change, and he’ll miss his favorite part of the day. After he takes off his uniform, he begins to do calisthenic stretches in his underwear, bending over at the waist, fingers brushing the top of his feet. 

Sometimes a gentleman joins him, and sometimes he’s alone. The nights that he’s alone, Prompto touches himself, teasing himself the same way that Mr. Marshal likes to tease himself - a few twists to his nipple, while his other hand rubs one out on his arousal. The pattern seems to be every other night that the gentleman shows up- maybe it’s their arrangement. He isn’t sure. But whenever the other man shows up, Prompto makes sure to have plenty of tissue nearby, as Mr. Marshal’s lover is one of the sexiest men he has ever seen. Those nights are truly the best, as he gets to watch Mr. Marshal fuck the man that has a full back tattoo, the two usually going at least two times before taking a break, Prompto jerking himself off to the same movements they fuck each other with. Or, how Mr. Marshal fucks Mr. Tattoo.

He takes pictures one night, and stares at them on a regular basis, masturbating to both men, their expressions in this session some of his favorites. Mr. Marshal grabbing onto Mr. Tattoo’s long hair, as he slams his dick deep into Mr. Tattoo’s ass is one highlight he loves. But, the picture of Mr. Tattoo jerking himself off, as his head is tossed back in pleasure is his absolute favorite, and is the one that he always looks at just as he’s about to come, the image he had been able to capture during that session pushing him into complete ecstasy each and every single time he masturbates.

Spent from his multiple orgasms, Prompto cleans himself up, and puts his clothes back on, the need to eat becoming a necessity, rather than just a mild annoyance. He puts on a hooded sweatshirt, and pulls the hood up over his head, as he walks down the street to go get something to eat from the convenient store just down the block from his apartment building. He walks inside, and hears a group of drunk college students, and wonders if he should follow them. They’re all giving off the vibe of horniness, one of the girls shoving her cleavage to one of the boys, the inevitability of sex occurring looking promising. He decides to follow, his camera bag resting against his back, always carrying it with him for he never knows when he might get an opportunity such as this. Grabbing some food, he starts to head towards the register when he bumps into a solid object.

“S-Sorry.” He manages to stutter out, his pulse already quickening, the minor human touch pushing his protective boundaries into a frenzy. 

“It’s cool.” Prompto looks up, and sees the face of the man he regularly jerks off to, his heart stopping in his chest. “You in a hurry, or somethin?” The beefcake of a man laughs, the sound causing Prompto’s knees to almost buckle. “Got a cute girl waiting for you?”

“Hah.” He shakes his head, pushing some of the hair off of his forehead.  _Don’t you have to get to Mr. Marshal?_  “No, no girl.”

“Boy, then?” The man keeps chatting him up, making him feel completely flustered.

“Neither.” Prompto tries not to fidget, his growing erection becoming quite the problem, the more he listens to the way Mr. Tattoo speaks to him.  _Why is his voice so hot? Unfair._  “Please, excuse me?”

“If you’ve got neither, what’s your rush?” Mr. Tattoo holds out his hand. “Name’s Gladio. And you are…?”

“Nobody.” He ducks his head down. “Now, if you’ll please excuse me?”

“Mr. Nobody, huh?” A hand touches his back, as warm breath touches his ear. “I know who you are. Maybe Cor hasn’t seen you, but I have.” 

His stomach drops. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Run back to your apartment, Mr. Nobody. I promise to give you a real good show tonight.”

Keeping his head ducked down, he tries not to trip as he heads to the register, paying for the food he’d managed to pick up before Mr. Tattoo had ambushed him. He doesn’t bother to look back, afraid that he’ll see something he doesn’t want to see. A look of disgust, or a look of disappointment. The man he normally gets off to knows exactly what he is, and that fills him with dread.

He gets back up to his apartment, and sees that it’s almost half past six. He sits in his spot, and watches as Mr. Marshal returns home, the normalcy of his routine calming Prompto down somewhat. And just like the nights that Mr. Tattoo shows up, the routine returns, each man going through the same motions they always do. That is, until it gets to be the time when they head back to the bedroom, to enjoy some rough sex on Mr. Marshal’s bed.

The man he had met down in the convenient store pushes himself against the glass window, as Mr. Marshal begins to fuck him hard against the glass. Prompto moans, his eyes going to the thick cock between Mr. Tattoo’s legs, watching as the tip rubs against the glass, smearing pre-cum all over it. He jerks himself off fast, moaning long and loud, as he imagines just what Mr. Tattoo’s voice sounds like when receiving pleasure. His speaking voice sounds in Prompto’s ears, as his orgasm crashes over him, a long, low wail leaving his throat as he strokes himself through his pleasure. Panting hard, he sees that Mr. Marshal and Mr. Tattoo’s positions have changed, the full back tattoo now pressed up against the glass, as Mr. Marshal fucks him hard. Prompto starts to touch himself again, moaning low as he watches the two of them fuck each other with a visceral strength he never imagined either one was capable of. He comes again, staring at how their bodies move as one, Mr. Marshal relentless in the way he fucks Mr. Tattoo.  _I wish I could be fucked like that_.

Prompto pulls himself away from the window, and cleans himself up, feeling a small thrill race through his body, as Mr. Tattoo’s words ring in his ears. The show had been  _very_  good tonight. He tosses the tissues away, and heads to his kitchen, food now the only thing on his mind.

***

They meet again a few days later, back in the convenient store near both of their destinations. Prompto plays aloof, but deep down inside, he can feel his libido spiking. As he reaches for a cold beverage, he feels Mr. Tattoo’s presence right behind him.

“So….did you enjoy that show?” The gruff voice asks, the cold air from the refrigerator helping ease the heat he can feel on his cheeks. “I bet you did, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Prompto whispers.

“What if I follow you home?” The suggestion makes Prompto’s heart stop in his chest. “Cor had to work late. He should be home around 8:30.”

 _Mr. Marshal’s name is Cor_. Prompto grabs his beverage, and closes the door. “Why?”

“You know why.”

Figuring he’s got nothing to lose, he nods his head. “Fine.” He heads up the cashier to purchase his food, and then walks out of the store, not bothering to see if Mr. Tattoo is following him or not.

They get to his apartment, Prompto’s heart beating wild. “So, you get off on watching other people fuck?” Mr. Tattoo asks, sitting down on the edge of Prompto’s bed, not bothering to look over at where his camera is set up on a tripod, facing where Mr. Marshal’s apartment is.

“I do.” He nods his head.

“Want to watch me masturbate?” 

“ _Please_.”

He steps backwards, his back connecting to the wall, as he watches Mr. Tattoo unzip his pants, and pull out his thick cock. “You know my name.” Prompto bites his lip, as he watches him make a fist around it. “In case you forgot, it’s Gladio. What’s yours, Mr. Nobody?” Gladio asks, as he starts to stroke his cock with slow, purposeful strokes.

“Prompto.” He whispers, barely able to speak, as he stares at the man he’s watched for so long pleasuring himself in his own bedroom.  _Like I could ever forget your name_.

“Touch yourself too, Prompto.” A low groan leaves Gladio’s throat, as he starts to stroke himself faster. “That’s how you want to get off, isn’t it?”

“M-Maybe.” Prompto rubs himself through the fabric of his pants, afraid of pushing his hand down under his clothes.

“Would you rather I fuck you, like how Cor fucks me?” The hand that’s working on his cock stops moving. 

His eyelids fall closed. “I-If I do?” 

“Better go grab some lube, so we can make that a reality.” 

He grabs the lube from where his chair sits near the window, and throws it at the man, along with a condom. “No offense.”

“None taken.”

Instead of being against the window, Gladio fucks him hard against the door, his thick cock feeling so much better than what Prompto had imagined in the past. He screams in pleasure, as the thickness of Gladio’s cock fills him in a way that no toy, nor his fingers, could ever hope to mimic. He comes, Gladio pounding hard into him. He gets hard, and starts to come a second time, Gladio pumping his cock with his fist. He hears him moan low, the rush he expects to feel non-existent, as he’d made the man put a condom on, but it doesn’t feel any less amazing. 

He groans low, as Gladio pulls out of him. “Now, isn’t this better than just watching?”

“I mean…” He can’t say yes to that statement, because he really,  _really_  enjoys watching others get off. “It has its perks.”

“Good enough for me.” 

They get dressed, and Prompto shows him to the door. “T-Thanks for….whatever this is.” 

“Now you know what it feels like.” There’s a smirk on Gladio’s face. “Remember that, when you see the Marshal have his way with me.”

Prompto nods, feeling his cock starting to get stiff at the idea. “See you around?”

“Sounds good. G’night.” Gladio walks out of his apartment, leaving him alone.

As the clock strikes half past eight, he takes up his spot by the window, and sees Cor arrive home. He groans low, his oversensitive cock coming back to life, as he watches him go through his normal routine. When Gladio enters the apartment, his ass begins to throb, as he remembers what it had felt like, being taken by him. Maybe it had just been a one time deal, or maybe it might be something else entirely. Whatever it is, Prompto is glad that he has something else to go by, as he watches Cor start to prep him, Gladio resuming his position against the glass. He keeps his eyes on Gladio’s, and it almost feels like he’s looking directly at him, even though their distance keeps them separated. He moans loud, as he sees Gladio kiss the glass, before jerking himself off, as Cor slams him hard against the glass. Prompto comes at the same time as Gladio, his body all but spent at the third intense orgasm he’s had. 

Laying down on the bed, Prompto picks up his favorite photo of Gladio, and stares at it. He thought for sure the man would be disgusted by what he enjoys, but it seemed like the exact opposite. Had he finally met his match? Prompto isn’t sure, but his body seems to think he has. Only time will tell.


	2. On the Outside

* * *

A few weeks later, Prompto is getting ready to watch Mr. Marshal on his solo night, the clock on his dresser showing that it’s a quarter after six when he hears a knock on his door. He’s already got his pants pulled down, his cock at half-mast, slowly growing to full hardness as he thinks about how he’s going to get to watch Mr. Marshal soon. He keeps quiet, hoping that whoever is at the door will just go away, as he’s got no patience to deal with a solicitor right now. After a few moments of quiet, he picks up his bottle of lube, eyes glancing at a recent picture he’d taken of Gladio. He’d managed to capture the exact moment of an orgasm, cum shooting out from the tip of his cock, some having landed on the window, the look of total bliss on his face one that Prompto can’t help but get hard over. He groans low, running the tips of his fingers over the photo, as he starts to get ready when there’s another loud knock on his door.

Frustrated, he gets up from his chair, pushing his telephoto lens to the side as he gets up and pulls his underwear back on. Adjusting his now fully erect cock, he walks out of his bedroom, and goes over to the door. He looks through the peephole, and instantly ducks back down, his heart stopping in his chest. “Oy! I just saw you!” He hears the person say on the other side of the door. “Don’t make me knock again!”

Taking a deep breath, he unlocks both the top lock, and the chain lock, then pulls the door open, staring up at the person he’d just been admiring in a photograph. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Mr. Nobody.” Gladio pushes his way into the room, a smirk on his face. “What? Surprised that I remembered how to get to your apartment?”

He closes the door, his fingers trying to get the lock to turn, but winds up struggling a little before getting the door properly secured. “It’s not your night.”

“You’re right. It isn’t.” He looks up, and stares at the larger man’s back. “Something I’ve been wondering about brought me here.” Gladio turns to look at him, as he gives a nod of his head towards his bedroom. “You’re going to watch him tonight, aren’t you?”

“I watch him every night.” Prompto whispers, hating that he doesn’t seem to have a filter when it comes to this man. He could have easily have lied, and said that he had no plans of doing anything like that, but why bother lying when he already knows his worst secret? “He’s going to be home any minute.”

“Right. And how’s that make you feel?”

“Anxious. I want to be back in my bedroom.”

“I ain’t stoppin’ you.” The larger man steps to the side, allowing Prompto to push his way past him. “Besides, I was kidding. He won’t be home for another fifteen minutes.”

“He could be early.”

“Is this how you are when I show up at his place?” Gladio asks, walking over to where Prompto had been sitting before he’d knocked on his door. More panic flows through him when he sees Gladio pick up the photograph he’d been staring at. “Fuck me.”

The surprise he hears in Gladio’s voice makes him want to curl up into a ball. It had been a mistake to bring him to his place that one time. He knows he fucked up. He should never have listened to him, should never have agreed to allowing him to fuck him the way he did. He’d thought he’d met his match, but maybe he’d really met his conscience, presented to him again to tell him of all the terrible things he enjoys and how bad they are. He tries to grab the photo, but the larger man holds it up high above his head, still looking at it with an expression Prompto can’t quite read. “Give it back.”

“That’s a really good photo.” The picture stays up in the air, turned towards the light. “You use this to get hard?” Gladio glances down, lowering the picture. “Oops. Looks like the Marshal is home.”

Panic returns, as he pushes his way towards his telephoto lens, and sees that Gladio is correct. Cor has just come home, and is already on his way to the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he turns the light on. He gasps when he feels arms around him, pulling him to sit down on something more malleable than the cushion of his chair. He feels meaty hands going to his shorts, and tries to give a half-hearted struggle, but as soon as that large palm is touching his cock, he stops struggling, and falls back against the larger man’s chest.

“W-Why are you doing….this…?” Prompto keeps his eye against the viewfinder, as Mr. Marshal begins to do his nightly workout. Even as he asks this, his knees are spreading, leaning back to feel more of Gladio.

“I know you get off on watching the two of us, so I figured you were probably getting off to him when I’m not there.” His low voice reaches his ear, bringing a soft moan from his throat. “Looks like I was right.”

“But why…” A low moan leaves his throat, as the other hand slides up his chest, beginning to mimic how Mr. Marshal is touching himself right now.

Gladio’s hand gives his cock a little bit more of a squeeze, drawing another low moan from him. “You telling me to stop, blondie?”

“Hhgnh…” His eyes alternate between the viewfinder, and looking out the window. He sees Mr. Marshal already jerking off his cock, his black cat staying on the bed, seemingly asleep as he gets himself off. Prompto’s eyes soon begin to lose their focus, the light in his room making his own reflection unavoidable. He sees the way he looks on Gladio’s lap, the way his knees become more spread out as he feels the man’s thick bulge under his ass, remembering just how that cock felt inside of him. The way his hand slides up to the tip, then back down to the base of his cock, giving it a squeeze with each pump of his hand brings intense pleasure to his body. His eyes are drawn to their reflection like a moth to a flame, that pleasant burn he feels in the pit of his stomach worth the slight humiliation.

A sonorous baritone chuckle tickles his ear. “You’re not watching him anymore, are you?” Gladio whispers near his ear, as the hand on his cock begins to move a little faster. “Are you watching yourself now?”

“Please…” He whispers, everything slowly slipping through his fingers. He sees Mr. Marshal coming, the way his entire body shudders with his own self-pleasure makes his toes curl. He should have already come by now too, but it seems the man he’s sitting on has other ideas. “I just want to be left alone…”

“But you’re not telling me to stop,” Gladio reminds him, another deep chuckle infiltrating his ear. “Cor’s already found his relief, but why haven’t you?” Teeth tug on his ear, bringing heat to his entire body. “Does he masturbate more than once?” 

Prompto shakes his head, as he sees Mr. Marshal heading into his bathroom, leaving just the cat on the bed. “Just once…”

“And you couldn’t come with him.” More tugs on his earlobe bring more heat to his body, his lower belly beginning to burn with the growing need to orgasm. “What’s holding you back, blondie? You wanna feel my  _cock_  again?”

That little comment is all it takes to push him over the edge, his orgasm ripping through his body as he starts to come. The hand around his cock keeps touching him, pulling him through his orgasm, Prompto’s body shuddering with relief as he leans his head back against Gladio’s shoulder. Panting hard, he feels himself beginning to come down from his euphoric high, and struggles to sit up, but a large arm encircles his waist, making it near impossible to move anywhere. He gives a minor grunt of protest, then just slumps against Gladio’s body, knowing that it won’t do any good to move.

“I’ve got a proposition for you.” He gives a nod of his head, letting the larger man know that he’s listening to him, even if he verbally doesn’t say anything. “I know you like watching us fuck from up here, but why don’t you come with me tomorrow night?”

His mind becomes clear, as he realizes what Gladio is suggesting. “But then, he’ll know…”

“He won’t know anything.” The larger man shakes his head, as he turns around to look at his face. “I’ll just say that we met through an anonymous chat, and that you’re there to take pictures of us. And video.”

All of the saliva in his mouth disappears with that one word. Video? Could he get to film them having sex, so he could use it for his own physical pleasure? “What’s the catch.” He asks, knowing that there’s gotta be something in return.

“I want to see you get fucked by him.” Gladio replies, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. “I won’t film you.”

That dryness returns to his mouth, as he takes in the man’s request. “I’ll do the first part, but I’m not sure about the second.”

“Fine. Then, we stick with the first, and if you decide you want to do the second, we can.” His other meaty hand lifts up, and Prompto takes it, giving it a firm shake. “Meet me down in front of his building tomorrow night?”

They let go of each other’s hand, and then Prompto hears the sound of a zipper coming undone. He assumed that they were finished, but the thick bulge against his ass reminds him that the man he’s sitting on didn’t get to have his own orgasm. “Tomorrow night.” He nods, the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open bringing life back into his cock. “You gonna fuck me now, Gladio?”

“Heh.” He feels the tip of his cock start to prod and tease his entrance. “So, you  _do_  remember my name.” Gladio’s lips touch his ear, as he gets pulled down onto his cock with a quick thrust up. “You ever say it when you’re touching yourself?”

His head tosses back, as pain shoots through his body, the thickness of Gladio’s cock still taking him by surprise, but his body soon adjusts to it, as he pushes his ass down onto the man’s cock. “Yes…” He nods his head, eyes going to look at the window again, where he can see Mr. Marshal has gone into his kitchen, the cat now walking between his legs, his eyes wavering between the image across the way, and the image of himself being fucked by Gladio through the window.

“Let me hear how it sounds..”

He drops his hands to Gladio’s knees, and keeps his eyes on the apartment across the way, as he starts to fuck himself on the man’s cock. He whimpers his name over and over, as the hand on his cock starts to keep pace with his own bounces. He comes again, as the tip of Gladio’s wrapped cock strikes him right against his prostate, bringing him to a second orgasm. He feels the man start to pound hard into him, and then hears that delicious sound of Gladio having an orgasm, a noise he’s kept in his mind since the last time he’d come over here and fucked him hard against his door. It rings in his ears for a few moments, before it disappears as quickly as it had arrived.

Walking him to the door, he looks up at the larger man, a stoic look on his face. “Tomorrow night. Seven?”

“Seven.” Gladio nods his head, and heads out of his apartment. “Don’t be late.” He gives him a little wave, a smirk on his face as he turns and heads for the elevator.

Prompto closes the door, and drops to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. Tomorrow night, he’s going to get to hear how Mr. Marshal sounds.

***

At five minutes to seven, Prompto walks up to the lobby of Mr. Marshal’s building, his camera bag swinging from his back. He sees Gladio waiting for him, and raises his hand in greeting. “You really sure about this?” He asks, as they ride the elevator up to Mr. Marshal’s -  _no, it’s Cor, gotta call him Cor_  - floor.

“I am.”

“And you sure he’s not going to flip out on you?”

“The man fucks me without closing the blinds for a reason.”

“…Good point.”

He’d never really thought about that before - he’d just assumed it was because he was lazy. He never thought that Cor might be like the both of them. Trying to calm his erratically beating heart, he stands next to Gladio when they get to the apartment. He keeps his mind blank, not wanting to see what the numbers are. He didn’t look to see what floor they’d been going to on purpose. The less he remembers, the better off he’ll be. He sees Gladio pull a key from his pocket, and watches him open the door.

“Cor!” He calls out, Prompto standing directly behind him. “Cor, I’ve brought someone over.”

“Oh?” A low voice comes from the bedroom. The man he’s been watching masturbate and fuck is now standing at his bedroom door, wearing just a pair of black boxer briefs. “Hello. You must be Prompto.”

“H-Hi.” Prompto stutters, feeling like he definitely shouldn’t be here right now. “Listen, I can go, I just-”

“Nonsense.” The tall, lanky man walks over towards him. “You don’t need to leave. I already know why you’re here. Gladio told me about it earlier today.”

He wants to ask how, when he sees Gladio sidle up to his lover, and pulls the man down for a long, languorous kiss. Prompto feels his heart rate increasing, as he reaches behind him, and takes the camera out of his bag. He starts to snap pictures, the two men paying no attention to him, as their tongues play with each other - having missed each other the last day they’d been separated.

“Bedroom…” Gladio whispers against Cor’s lips, as the two turn to look over at Prompto. “Told you you’d be impressed.”

“I am.” Cor returns, as he pulls Gladio towards the bedroom. “Aren’t you coming, Prompto?”

 _How’d you know I’m already close?_  He gives a nod of his head, as he follows the two men into the bedroom, his eye looking through the viewfinder of his camera, taking shot after shot of Cor taking off all of Gladio’s clothes. His heart almost stops again when he sees Gladio get on the bed, completely naked, positioning himself to be on his hands and knees facing towards Prompto. His thick cock hangs between his legs, making Prompto’s own pants become uncomfortable.

It seems that his favorite subject notices, and gives him a pleased smirk. “You can get comfortable too, blondie. There is no shame in this room.”

“I…”

The man who lives in this apartment walks over to him, and kneels down. “Gladio has told me that you enjoy watching people fuck, and like to take pictures. If you wish to get yourself off, I have no reserves about that.” Cor’s hands touch his waist, and unsnap the button on his jeans, pulling them down to reveal his cock. “Commando, hmm?”

“I…”

He still can’t make any words come from his throat, his face burning with shame and embarrassment. But, to have Cor take his pants off for him, that’s a mindfuck. Here he is, standing in the bedroom he knows so well, without any pants on. He can’t hide his arousal, but it seems like the two men don’t care, as Cor has returned to the bed, and is getting Gladio prepped.

His camera is brought back up to his eye, as he starts to take pictures of the more intimate part of sex. He gets a good shot of the way Cor pushes his fingers into Gladio’s ass, the wanton moan the large man releases bringing a chill to Prompto’s body. His own cock grows thick, this new level of watching two people get off doing something profound to him. He moves the lens from Gladio’s ass, to a close up of his face, that divine orgasmic look in his eyes better than any he’s seen from his own apartment window. Maybe he’s feeling it too - how this is definitely different from just a normal voyeur experience.

Prompto moves to be in front of the bed, and starts to take pictures of Cor getting his own cock ready to be inside of Gladio. He’s so engrossed by how his hand moves on his arousal that it catches him completely by surprise when he feels something wet around his cock. He looks down, and sees Gladio’s mouth around him, a slightly apologetic look on his face, but then his eyes close, and pull more of his cock into his mouth.

Rather than fight it, he steps closer to the bed, and keeps taking pictures, Cor now pushing his cock into Gladio’s body, the larger man being pushed forward more onto his cock, no longer controlling the way he pleasures him. Prompto groans, taking a few more shots with his camera before he drops it onto the bed, and puts his hands on Gladio’s shoulders, moving in tandem with Cor as they spit roast the larger man. This had never been discussed, but the way Gladio’s mouth feels on his cock - Prompto can’t remember the last time he’d had such a good blowjob - he can’t push him away. He picks up his camera, and turns it to the video recording function, angling the lens to capture Gladio’s mouth, and with it his own cock sliding between his plump lips. The low moans the larger man makes tickles the tip of his cock, his camera now focusing on the way Cor’s cock slides in and out of his ass. Prompto pulls back, and gets the two men into the shot, with his own cock still fucking Gladio’s mouth. He sees one of Cor’s hands disappear, and then feels Gladio’s cheeks tighten up around his cock. He lowers the camera, capturing Cor jerking off Gladio, Prompto’s eyes watching on the preview screen, his own orgasm swiftly approaching. One rough thrust from Cor, and the tip of his cock is sliding past Gladio’s gag reflex, the squishiness of his throat giving him that extra push for a full body orgasm. He’s coming hard, his camera back on Gladio’s mouth as he comes, watching as some of his cum slips from the corners of Gladio’s lips, dribbling down towards his beard. Gladio’s mouth stops moving for a moment, the undeniable sound of him coming hitting Prompto’s ears. He lowers the camera just in time to get a full shot of him bursting, Cor jerking him off onto the bed. He lifts the camera up to take in the beauty of the man behind him, Cor’s face when he orgasms a thing of reverence he never imagined he’d see with his own eyes, and definitely not in a way like this.

He picks his camera up, and turns off the recording, as Gladio’s mouth slips completely off of his cock. “Well?” The larger man asks, a smirk on his face. “How was that?”

“Unbelievable.” Prompto returns. He snaps a shot of the two men, who are still trying to come down, while he’s feeling more energetic than he has in a long time. “Are you two going to go again?” He looks up, and sees there’s a smirk on Cor’s face.

“If that’s what Gladio wants.”

“I’m still horny as all fuck.” The larger man pushes his hips back. “Keep filming, blondie. We’ll give you an even better show.”

He licks his lips, and nods his head. “Then, I’m not going anywhere.” He lifts his camera back up to his face, and starts to snap more shots of the two men, who are now kissing each other, Gladio balanced on his knees, as Cor’s hand slides down his side, and comes to rest on his cock.

Three orgasms. He captures the two men fucking each other for three more orgasms, coming himself twice more on his own. He gives both men a smile, the two of them laying in bed, both clearly done for the evening. He gives them his personal business card, figuring now would be just as good a time to give them his number as any. “Call me if you want to do this again.” He packs up his things, and excuses him out of the apartment, heading back to his home across the street.

He drops down on his bed, keeping his room in the dark, as he looks out across the way, and sees Cor’s apartment is just as dark as his is. He sees a small light come from the bed, and then feels his own phone vibrate. Picking it up, he sees Gladio has sent him a text. “ _Glad you came over tonight. We had fun. Talk soon_.”

“ _I had fun too. Gonna whack off to you sucking my cock before I sleep_.”

“ _And I’m gonna keep that sweet taste of yours on my tongue for as long as I can_.”

Prompto swallows, and drops his phone onto the bed. Picking up his camera, he pulls up the video, and replays both his own orgasm, and the way Gladio comes afterwards, jerking himself off again for another quick orgasm. He covers his eyes with his hand, his breath evening out. He hopes that he’ll be invited over again soon, but if he isn’t - he’s got their session that he can get off to when he’s not busy looking into Cor’s apartment with his telephoto lens. He’s got a feeling that he won’t have to wait too long for that invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zekkare over on tumblr did some wonderful artwork that can be found [here](http://zekkare.tumblr.com/post/167927681588/a-sonorous-baritone-chuckle-tickles-his-ear)


	3. Wild Sex

* * *

Five days pass, Prompto watching the Marshal pleasure himself alone three times, and then with Gladio twice. He has not texted him again, instead remains hidden behind his telephoto lens, watching the two men get off together while he rubs a few out during their lengthy sessions. On the sixth night, he watches Gladio get thoroughly worked by the Marshal, the two doing something he had yet to see, something that piques his interest.

Cor forces Gladio to be on his knees, and makes him crawl throughout the apartment on his hands and knees. Oh, to be a fly on the wall for this session. He can’t stop touching himself, his telephoto lens taking shot after shot of Gladio being humiliated, but the expression on his face shows anything but humiliation. It seems the man revels in being objectified like this, and Cor seems to thoroughly enjoy it too. There’s one instance where Gladio is being fucked on the floor, that it feels like his eyes are staring right at him through the lens, Prompto’s stomach churning as he can’t look away, his finger hovering above the shutter release button. He jerks off fast and hard to this look, moaning the man’s name loud, knowing he can’t hear or see him, but he  _knows_  Gladio knows he’s watching him, which makes him get off faster.

Pushing the camera away, he pants hard and cleans himself up, pulling his pants back up onto his waist. He washes off his hand, and fixes his hair before grabbing his jacket and slips his shoes on. Grabbing a hat, he puts it on over his head, then pockets his phone, wallet and keys, and heads out of his apartment. He knows he’s got a little bit of time, the two men probably still having fun with each other. He stays hidden until he sees Gladio leave the building a half hour later, then begins to tail him after the larger man gets to the end of the block.

He rounds the corner, and stops short when he sees the person he’s be following leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Why are you following me?” Gladio asks, amusement clearly present in his voice. “And why haven’t you called me, blondie?”

“I…” Prompto ducks his head, feeling foolish for even trying to follow him. “I don’t know.” He pushes his hands into his pockets, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I don’t even know why I’m following you.”

“So, you  _are_  following me.” Gladio pushes himself off the wall. “Well, my place isn’t too far from here. Come on.”

Since the element of surprise is no longer on his side, he follows the larger man back to his apartment. He doesn’t know why he wants to go there, and he isn’t sure why Gladio had agreed so easily, even when he’d be caught following him. He doesn’t know what to say, knowing that he’s just come from an intense session with the Marshal. What sort of relief would he even be able to offer to this man, as he can’t compare to the size and build of him. He gets lost in his thoughts, and soon finds himself standing in front of a door, not expecting to be here as soon as they were. He follows Gladio into the man’s apartment, palms beginning to sweat slightly at the unfamiliar territory. He should have sent him a text, told him to come over to his place. He doesn’t do well in unfamiliar places.

“You were watching tonight, weren’t you?” Gladio asks, as they take off their shoes in the foyer. “Did you see how Cor made me his bitch?”

“ _Fuck_ …” He whispers under his breath, giving a small nod his head as he hears the larger man chuckle low. “You knew I was watching.”

“I  _always_  know when you’re watching, Prompto.” The deep timbre of his voice makes the hairs on his arms stand up. “Now - as much as I’m sure you’re into me being covered in Cor’s bodily fluids, how about you join me in the shower.”

Hearing him ask to join him in the shower, he inhales sharply and shakes his head. “I’ll…..I’ll watch, though.”

“Of course you will.”

Gladio doesn’t bother arguing with him, and instead just walks towards what Prompto assumes will be the bathroom. He follows behind him, licking his lips a little as he sees Gladio pull off the shirt he’s wearing. He can see welts on his skin, another sharp intake of breath happening at the sight. He sees Gladio look at him over a shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“S-Sorry…” He says, leaning against the bathroom sink, as his eyes follow Gladio’s hands, which are now pulling off his pants.

“They hurt, but it’s a good kind of hurt.” The shower gets turned on, steam beginning to fill the enclosed room. “I don’t mind if you jerk off while I get myself cleaned up.”

To hear it said so nonchalantly, he has to wonder what the hell is this man’s game. “Why not? Isn’t it gross? You know I like to watch you get fucked by Cor. You know I like to watch him get himself off, and I do it too.” He unzips his pants, because yeah - he wants to touch himself, his cock already stiff with most of the blood rushing south to his cock as he watches Gladio get into the shower.

“And you saw me get led around on a leash tonight. We all have our kinks, blondie.” Hearing him address him by his nickname makes Prompto grip his cock a little bit harder, teeth digging into his bottom lip to muffle a low moan. “I don’t think you’re a bad person for what you do. Sure, it might be a little weird, but you’re not hurting anybody.”

With the steam in the room, it becomes a little difficult to make out the man’s shape in the shower, but then he sees Gladio move, and the noise that he makes lets him know that he’s probably scooping out the Marshal’s parting gift to him. He strokes his cock slow, not wanting to rush this orgasm, not when he’s got such a fine specimen in front of him. He groans low when he sees Gladio turn, the frosted glass obscuring everything, but he can see the tip of his cock pushing up against it, the man’s shadow moving in a way that he knows he’s now touching himself too.

Squeezing his cock a little more, he groans low. “Want to hear something really messed up?”

“Yes…” Gladio finishes with a soft moan, the sound making Prompto move his hand a little faster. Being able to hear the man’s noises is so much better than watching from his apartment, because he can’t hear him there. He can only remember what he sounds like during these times. “Tell me, blondie…”

“I knew I liked watching because I watched a classmate jerking off in the locker room shower in junior high.” He moans, staring at the tip of Gladio’s cock dragging against the glass as he jerks himself off a little faster.

Lips touch the frosted glass, the silhouette of a hand appearing next to his face. “Come over here. I want to see you jerking yourself off, while I do it to myself.”

“I… “ He doesn’t bother to finish his thought, because he wants to. Oh, does he want to. He kicks off his pants, and walks over to the shower, the glass cool against the flushed head of his cock. “Can you see me?” He asks, his voice barely audible over the sound of the falling water. He lifts his free hand up, and puts it against the glass, the barrier enough to keep the illusion that they’re not physically touching, but it’s close.  _So close_.

The glass begins to feel warm against his hand, but it could be something else that’s making it feel warm. He feels flushed all over, his other hand stroking his cock in a faster rhythm now. “I can… And I can feel you…” Gladio groans, his forehead knocking against the glass. “I can almost taste your cum on my lips. Don’t you want me to suck you off again?”

“Haaah…” Prompto’s own forehead connects to the glass, as he pumps his hand faster. “M-Maybe I do…”

“Can’t you feel my mouth of your body right now?” He hears Gladio moan a little louder, their breaths becoming more labored. “Paint the glass for me, blondie… Paint it, and I’ll lick it all up, just so I can have another taste of you.”

His head swims, as a loud moan tears from his throat. He angles his cock, and starts to come hard, jizz splattering against the glass as he comes again for the fifth time tonight. The sound of the door opening startles him, and then another loud moan leaves his mouth as he feels wet heat surround his cock, Gladio swallowing what’s left of his orgasm with his tongue sweeping all over him. The wet heat disappears, and he watches the man do exactly as he said he would, his tongue licking up the mess he’d just made on the glass.

With a satisfied hum, Gladio holds up his other hand, which is also covered in fluid, and starts to lick it off with his tongue. Staying on his knees, Gladio looks up at him, a wide smile on his face. “Join us again the night after tomorrow.”

“Why…should I…?” He pants softly, chest rising and falling, knees trembling a little as he moves to lean back against the counter.

“Because you know you want to. As much as you like the comfort of your apartment, you’re dying to have some fun with the two of us again.” Gladio rubs his chin against his thigh, before placing a kiss at the tip of his softened cock. “Come on… you know it’ll be fun. Bring your camera.”

It takes him a few minutes, but Prompto nods his head. “You sure Cor won’t mind?”

“Cor’s the one that suggested it.”

That news surprises him. If the Marshal wants him there to video tape them again, how could he say no? With that in mind, he nods his head, and pulls his pants back up. “Fine. The night after tomorrow. I’ll meet you in front of Cor’s building at the usual time?”

“Perfect.” Gladio wipes off his mouth, as he stands back up. “You gonna run away now, blondie?”

“Yes.” He nods, and opens the bathroom door. “I’ll see you later.”

“You gonna jerk off again when you get home to that picture of me?”

He pulls his hat back down over his eyes, as he hears the man guffawing from the hallway. Of course he is, because that’s just the kind of person he is. And now, with the fresh wetness of Gladio’s lips touching his cock, he’s got even more of a reason to do it now. Slipping on his shoes, he leaves the man’s apartment, and heads back to his own, his cock already hard by the time he gets back to his place.

And just like Gladio assumes he’s going to do, he grabs the picture from his chair, and starts to touch himself, cock still a little sticky with Gladio’s saliva. One more night of jerking it alone, before he gets to be in the room again with them.

***

At a quarter to seven, he waits outside of Cor’s apartment building, and sees Gladio walk up to him. “Glad you made it.” Gladio gestures to the bag around his neck. “Camera?”

“Yes.” He nods, and follows him into the building. They get into the elevator together, then head towards Cor’s apartment. “Cor knows I’m coming?”

“Like I told you, he suggested it.” Gladio smirks, and gives a firm knock on the door.

It opens, the face of the man he constantly watches appearing before him. “Good evening. Prompto, I’m so glad you could join us again this evening. Won’t you come in?” Cor steps to the side, allowing the two of them to enter.

“I heard you invited me?” He toes off his shoes, and looks over at the greeting that Gladio and Cor share with one another, the lingering kiss looking like it feels incredible. He pulls the camera out of his bag, and snaps a quick shot, before bringing it back to his eye as Cor gets Gladio undressed without any preamble.

When the muscular man is naked, Cor turns to stand behind him, as he nods his head. “That’s correct. I invited you, because Gladio told me something that sounded rather intriguing.”

He tries not to fidget, as the lankier man approaches him with a smile on his face. “What did he say?” He knows his secret is safe with him, so it can’t be that.

“Seems like my lover would like to see how it would be if I were to take you.” Cor’s deep voice causes him to swoon a little, the suggestion one he’s familiar with. “Do you agree? Or object?”

Prompto looks between the two men, Gladio totally naked while Cor has on a pair of sweats. “I….agree.” He nods, finding it difficult to swallow as Cor leans down towards him.

“Then, let’s get you undressed.”

Time seems to slow down, as a large hand touches his shirt. He doesn’t fight it, wanting to know what it will feel like to have this man take him. Actually - the act itself isn’t something he’s really turned on by. What he’s turned on by is knowing that Gladio wants to see him get fucked, and will be watching him. That brings a soft moan out of him, as he steps out of his pants, now as naked as the man he’s thinking about.

The three head back to Cor’s bedroom. Torn between wanting to watch them a little more, the decision is made for him by Gladio taking the camera out of his hand, Cor leading him to the bed. He kneels down, getting on his hands and knees, as he knows this is the man’s favorite position to fuck in, as he’s seen Gladio get on his hands and knees for him a countless number of times.

He hears a picture being taken, his cheeks becoming warm as he finds himself the subject now, rather than the person on the other side of the lens. It’s nerve wracking, but he keeps his fears calm by knowing that this will be good for all parties involved. The sound of a bottle of lube being opened has him dropping his head, a soft moan leaving his throat as two wet fingers touch his entrance.

“I’ll be gentle with you, Prompto.” Cor’s voice enters his mind, already feeling the lust permeate his brain. “Spread your knees a little more for me.” He moves without hesitating, and feels one nimble finger push into his body, forcing a low whine to leave his throat. “That’s good. You’re doing great, Prompto.”

It’s not that he doesn’t like the praise, but he prefers to hear it be told to someone else, not him. He looks up, and sees Gladio is taking more pictures, the thickness between his legs as stiff as his own. He gasps hard when the two fingers inside of him start to spread and prod him, his noises becoming needier with every touch.

The fingers that are inside of him get taken away, then the touch of a bulbous head rubs against his hole, pushing against his rim, but not going all the way in. He moans long and loud, fingers digging into the bed as he waits for Cor’s cock to penetrate him, the anticipation slowly killing him. He pushes his hips back, but then feels two firm hands grab onto his hips. “Ah, ah.” Cor’s deep voice makes his face becoming flushed again. “You follow me, Prompto.”

A small nod is all he can muster, as he feels Cor slip into him, his body moving forward with the thrust. He moans loud, head flinging back as he’s stretched by the man’s cock - his fingers doing only a little to get him prepared, but he doesn’t care. The sound of a photo being taken makes him release a needy cry, this feeling indescribable. The humiliation turns him on like nothing else, and he can feel his precum dripping down his cock.

“How’s it feel, Prompto?” Cor pulls him onto be on his knees, his back now against Cor’s chest. “Do you like how my cock feels?”

“Yes!” He does - it feels good to have something lodged inside of him like this, but the man across the way, who is now filming them, that cock feels even better. But he can’t let this man know he’s had sex with him, and hopes to have it again someday. A hard thrust pushes him back to be on his hands and knees, a strained moan leaving his throat as the tip of Cor’s cock hits him right against his prostate. “Nnngh…”

“Put the camera down, Gladio, and help this boy out.” The authoritative voice brings another strained moan out of Prompto, pleasure spreading throughout his entire body as he’s worked by Cor.

The bed shifts, and he feels the wetness he’d been dreaming about for most of yesterday and today back around his cock. He moans, and drops forward, his mouth coming into contact with Gladio’s cock. He pulls it into his mouth, sucking greedily on it as he feels Cor slam hard into his ass, the deep penetration making spots of white appear behind his closed eyes. He feels Gladio moan around his cock, Prompto’s knees spreading to hump his mouth at a better vantage. He feels Cor control his movements, his own head mimicking the pace that they’re taking, his hand wrapping around the base of Gladio’s cock as he sucks harder on him. A few more harsh thrusts, and he’s coming with a loud moan, mouth still working on Gladio’s cock as he feels the man swallow his release. Cor thrusts hard into him, and the rush of his release flooding his insides makes him whine low, mouth barely hanging onto the girth that stays between his lips. He makes an effort to suck more on it, and then feels Gladio’s body shifting. The hands that are on his hips disappear, and soon he’s turned around, the girthy flesh that had been in his mouth now teasing his dripping hole.

“More.” Cor whispers, tilting his head up to look at him.

He leans forward, the sudden rush of Gladio’s cock penetrating him forcing a loud cry from his throat. Cor is big, but Gladio is both big and thick, and to feel that burn makes more stars appear behind his closed eyes, his head dropping down, lips coming into contact with Cor’s cock. And so, he’s spitroasted again, this time pushing back freely, Gladio giving him the leeway that Cor would not. He bobs his head on Cor’s cock, the three finding a rhythm that seems to satisfy all three of them. He comes hard after Cor shoves his cock down his throat, and Gladio bites down on his shoulder, his world coming apart as he’s fucked and gagged by both men.

Dropping down onto the bed, he sees Cor and Gladio come together, Gladio already laying on his back, knees drawn to his chest, as Cor pushes his cock into him. Prompto slides off the bed and grabs his camera, then sees it’s been recording the entire time. He switches it off, preferring to take photos of these two men, as he watches Gladio get fucked good by Cor.

It takes effort to get dressed, as he can barely move after their romp in the bedroom. “If you want me to join again, I won’t say no.” He puts his camera around his neck, and heads to the door. “Thanks, Cor. You too, Gladio.”

“Bye, blondie.” Gladio reaches up, and pulls Cor back down towards him. “Come on, Marshal…we’re not done yet.”

“Good night, Prompto.” Cor nods towards him, then looks down at Gladio. “You’re right. We’re not.”

He leaves the two men to their fornication, heading across the street back to his apartment. By the time he gets inside, he sees Gladio’s already pressed up against the window, Cor fucking him like a mad man. He moans low, and takes a few quick pictures before heading into his bathroom. Getting to be both a participant and viewer is having its benefits, and he can see himself doing it again with the two men, if they want. Only time will tell.


	4. Private Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was written specifically for Kink Week, with the prompt 'watched/being watched'. Please enjoy!

* * *

Rushing home from work on a Wednesday evening, Prompto is worried that this is it. This is going to be the night that he’s late to watch his neighbor across the way. After his diligence of making sure to be home in ample amount of time, the one time of day he looks forward to the most - spoiled because of an emergency that had come up at work. He charges through his front door, and almost trips going into his bedroom, feet getting tangled as he goes over to his chair, the tripod set to the side with his camera and telephoto lens. But the apartment is still dark, which surprises him. He looks at his clock, and sees that it’s four minutes to seven. The Marshal should have been home almost fifteen minutes ago.

He tries to push down the panic that begins to creep in, knowing that there has to be a reason for his tardiness. Maybe the Marshal got held up at work, just like himself. His eyes stay glued to his camera, his brain refusing to accept that the apartment across the way is still dark. There must be something going on. The sound of his phone ringing makes him yelp, surprised by the loud, tinny noise.

“Hello?” He puts his eye back against the viewfinder, willing the lights to turn on. Willing Cor to come through the door, take his clothes off, do his push-ups.  _Where are you?_

“He’s not going to be showing up, blondie.” Prompto jerks away from his camera when he hears Gladio’s voice come over the line. “The Marshal had to go out of town unexpectedly. He should be back tomorrow night.”

Dropping down into his chair, he palms his cock, heart still beating wild as relief continues to wash over him. “H-How’d you know…?”

“I know what time it is. I know you’ve probably been panicking.”

Lights get turned on across the way, his mouth dropping down as he pulls the camera towards him. “Is that…?” His mouth goes dry, as he sees Gladio enter the apartment, the man walking over to the window. “What…?”

“I’ve got a proposition for you.” The muscular man steps away from the window, pulling his shirt off as he turns away from him. Prompto reaches down his pants, groaning as he stares at the way his back muscles move. “Prompto - are you listening to me? Or are you already jerking off?”

Always surprised by how calm this man is about his perversions, he holds onto his cock a little tighter. “W-What can I say….” He doesn’t hide his moan, instead he puts the phone against his shoulder, freeing up his other hand to unzip his pants.

“Don’t get too worked up. Hear my proposition first.” His eyes track where Gladio is in the apartment, and sees him heading into Cor’s bedroom. “You listenin?”

He swallows, and pulls his hand off of his cock. “Yes. I’m not touching myself.”

“You’ll get to do that soon, I promise.” The richness of Gladio’s voice makes him groan a little at the promise. “Now, this is what I’d like.”

“I’m listening.”

“Grab your video camera, and that nice camera of yours, and come over here. I want to make a video for Cor.”

His hand goes back to the tent in his pants, giving it a hard squeeze. “Fine. You sure he won’t mind?”

“He’ll love it. Now, get over here. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

The call ends, his eyes going back to the lit apartment, and he sees Gladio looking over at him. He shakes off the need to jerk himself off, and gathers the equipment he’ll need for this rendezvous. Still not sure if the Marshal will be okay with this surprise or not, he decides not to think about it. If  Gladio wants to surprise his lover, and use his expertise to do so, then who is he to argue? He collapses his tripod, and puts it in the bag with both his camera and video camera, and leaves his bedroom.

It takes him ten minutes to get out of his building, across the street and then up to Cor’s apartment. He opens the door, relieved that Gladio had kept to his word and left the door unlocked for him. He slips off his shoes, and walks through the apartment in his socked feet, heading back towards the bedroom.

“Gladio?” He calls out, walking into an empty bedroom. He hears the shower running, and approaches the ajar door. “You almost done in here?”

“Ah, you made it.” Gladio’s booming voice causes him to shift a little in his spot. “Yeah, I’ll be out shortly. Just wanted to get freshened up. You can set up, if you’d like. Make the lighting right?”

“You want to be on the bed? By the window?” He looks back over his shoulder, trying to get an eye for the shots that might be used. “Both?”

“If you can do both, that’d be cool. Let’s start on the bed?”

“Got it.”

He adjusts the two lamps, using an undershirt to drape over the top, helping to mute the light. Taking a few shots with his camera, he’s happy with the softness he’s achieved, figuring Gladio would probably prefer this to be more softcore than hard. But, if he’d prefer the pictures to be more raw, more visceral, then it would be an easy adjustment. He sets up the tripod at the end of the bed, putting the video camera on top of it. Dropping his camera to hang around his neck, he takes a few more pictures of the room, feeling more composed than he thought he would be, being in this apartment without the owner.

“Ooh, nice.” Gladio’s voice brings him to lift his head and look over at him, the man wearing just a white towel wrapped around his waist. “I like what you did with the light.” He nods his head towards the lamp that has the shirt draped over it. “How’s the video look?”

All business, Prompto goes and steps back behind the video camera. “I need to see where you’re going to be on the bed. Do you want me to just do a long shot, or do you want me to do tight shots with the video too?”

“Take some pics first, then we can do stuff with the video camera?” The white towel falls off of his body, still wet in some places, but for the most part dry. Prompto picks up his camera, and takes a few quick shots, as Gladio moves towards the bed, kneeling down in the middle. “Check the video?”

His growing arousal rubs against the fold in his jeans, mentally slapping himself to push his own innate desire to keep his eyes on Gladio away. He lowers his camera, and takes a look at the shot on the video camera, happy to see that Gladio fills the shot nicely, his face and body lit nice. He starts recording, enough data on the memory card to go for a few hours - longer than he anticipates being here doing this. Turning back around, he sees Gladio pouring oil onto his hands, transferring it to his arms and chest, his tattoo gleaming under the light.

“Take off your pants.” Gladio’s eyes glance down, Prompto kneeling out of the video shot to take a few more pics. “I can see how hard you are right now.”

“I’ll be fine.” He gives a small shrug of his shoulders, changing the width of the lens, taking a close up shot of Gladio’s face. “Is your plan to jerk off for the Marshal?”

“Too boring?” More oil is poured onto his hand, Prompto moving to the foot of the bed, dropping down to take an angled shot. Shot after shot goes, as he watches Gladio cover his cock in the oil. “Too unoriginal?”

“It’s hot.” Prompto snaps another shot, then kneels on the bed. He knows he’s in the video, but he keeps to the side so that the Marshal can get the full effect. For a moment, that is. He tilts the camera down, and starts to photograph Gladio’s cock, his hand fitting around the girthy mass perfectly. He sets the camera to do a close up of the thick mass of flesh, jowls working overtime as he tries to approach this from not his perverse side. But the man’s cock is so beautiful, that it’s incredibly difficult to reign in his hormones, his own arousal growing the more he stares at Gladio’s through the viewfinder.

He sees him spread his knees apart, Prompto moving to the other side of the bed, capturing the moment when precum begins to seep from the slit, Gladio’s thick fingers teasing the flushed head with a low moan. “How’s it look, blondie?”

“You know your cock is amazing.” Prompto’s voice comes out strained, laying down on the bed to get a better shot of Gladio’s cock from the underside. He can smell soap on the man’s skin, the oil carrying a light scent to it. “Lift up your balls. Let me get a shot of your taint.”

“Should I start to finger myself?”

“Yes.” He nods his head, snapping more pictures as Gladio does as he’s told, giving Prompto a clear shot of his perineum. He grabs a shot of those thick digits pushing into his body, sliding his shoulder against the mattress to take shots of just the man’s ass. He has to reach down to adjust himself, groaning low due to his own arousal. “Push another finger in.”

“Hhgn….’Kay…” There’s a slight strain to Gladio’s voice. A second finger is added, Prompto focusing on how his rim stretches with the extra digit. The man spreads them apart, his camera snapping more shots of his hole. “Do you want me to come? Cuz I’m real fucking close.”

“Jerk off to the camera.” Prompto speaks in a low voice, his own underwear becoming stained with the precum that he can feel leaking out of the tip of his cock. “You’re doing this for Cor. Let him have a memory of just how you look when you come.” He thinks of the picture he jerks off to regularly, snapping more pictures of the way Gladio’s fingers move in and out of his ass. “You can come again, can’t you?”

Taking a few more shots of the fingers pushing in and out of his ass, Prompto moves to be back in front of him, staying off to the side to take full body shots of Gladio. The man teases his own nipple with one hand, as the other moves up and down his length. He uses a wider setting, wanting to capture everything, Gladio getting closer to his orgasm. One quick snap captures the look of euphoria on Gladio’s face, the shot wide enough to see the cum shooting from the tip. Prompto is quick to change the setting, doing a close up of the red crown, burst after burst of white fluid discharging from the small slit. Tight close ups show the widening of the slit, a few drops hitting his lens, but he doesn’t care. Quick to wipe it off, he returns to Gladio’s face, snapping shots of the come down, the muscular man keeping his fingers inside of his body.

“I know you like the way you taste.” Prompto licks his lips, encouraging Gladio to lick his fingers. “Show Cor what he’s missing right now, Gladio.”

“Gods, I miss him…” Gladio brings his fingers up to his mouth, and starts to lick them in a lewd manner for the video camera, staring at it. “See what you’re missing right now, Marshal…?” He holds up two fingers covered in cum, and starts to lick them.

Prompto gets every shot of him licking his fingers off, and when there’s no more, he returns to Gladio’s backside, snapping shots of the way his ass is spread. He reaches down with one finger, holding his camera up to his eye as he starts to snap a few more shots, pushing his finger into Gladio’s hole, slipping it between the two fingers that are keeping him spread open.

“O-Oh…” The muscular man drops to his hands, knees spreading more as Prompto pushes another finger in, surprised at how well the man is taking all four digits. “You wanna fuck me, blondie…? Gonna let me know what it feels like to be taken by you?”

He swallows audibly, more one to enjoy being on the receiving end, but is not opposed to trying something different. “Won’t the Marshal be upset that I’m fucking you while he’s gone?”

“I bet he’d get a kick out of it.” Gladio pushes his hips back, head looking up as he stares at the camera. “Isn’t that right, Marshal? You’d love to see me get fucked.”

His fingers rub along side Gladio’s thick digits, cock pulsating in his pants. “I’ll fuck you, if you return the favor.” He groans, head dropping forward as he thinks about how good the man’s cock will feel. “Only if you think the Marshal won’t mind…”

“He won’t, blondie…” The aggression that the man uses to push his hips back has Prompto pumping his fingers more into him. “Take them out….let me feel your cock…”

Setting his camera down on the bed, he slides his hands along Gladio’s back, placing them on his hips as he grinds his clothed cock against his hole, rubbing it against Gladio’s fingers. “You want my dick that bad, you slut?” The words surprise him, but when he hears Gladio release a wanton moan, he gives the man’s asscheek a slap. “That’s right. You like to be on display like this, don’t you?” He almost brings up how he watches him from his apartment, but stops because he doesn’t want the Marshal to know about that.

“Hhhgnh….put it in me, Prompto…” Gladio’s voice is pitched high, Prompto’s eyes spying droplets of cum on the bedspread, the man already raring to go.

He pulls his hips away from Gladio’s ass, and struggles to get his pants off, tossing them across the room. He pulls his shirt off as an afterthought, knowing his stature is nowhere near that of Cor’s, but it doesn’t matter. Picking up his camera, he startles when he feels Gladio’s hand on his wrist. “No photos?”

“Just fuck me…”

There will be another time to take photos, but now isn’t the time for that. “Let me take video with it, then. Give him two different angles of how you get fucked…”

“ _Yes_ …”

Prompto switches the mode to be video, and holds up the camera to show just how his cock will be inserted into Gladio’s ass. “Keep watching the video camera, Gladio. You want Cor to see everything.”

“Nnnngh…” He sees the man struggle to lift his head as Prompto pours some lube onto his cock, not bothering to coat it fully. He reaches down to pull Gladio’s fingers out of his ass, and starts to tease the loosened rim with the tip of his cock.

His own arousal to this situation surprises him, as he sinks himself into Gladio’s tight heat, lifting his head up to stare into the video camera, keeping his own camera angled down as he lets Gladio’s body mold around his cock. “How’s my dick feel?” He pulls back, then slams his hips forward, moaning low as he hears Gladio release a heady moan. “That good? Tell the Marshal what it feels like.”

“Feels...like...cock…” Gladio starts to thrust his hips back, matching his thrusts. His eyes go back to his own camera, as he captures every deep penetration of his cock inside of Gladio’s body. “Mmm...Promp….to…”

“Is the slut going to come soon?” He digs his free hand into Gladio’s hip, giving a tug on it. The man obeys his command, now sitting up on his knees. He puts his camera down on the bed, angling it in a way that he hopes is capturing the way his cock slips in and out of Gladio’s body. It could just be focusing on the larger man’s hairy balls, but it’s not something he’s willing to stop this for to fix.

“M-Make me come, blondie…” The sheer size of the man in front of him is a powerful image, as he wrecks the man’s hole with his cock.

He grips onto his hips with both hands, and starts to piston his hips fast, dragging the tip of his cock against the man’s inner walls. He can feel him tensing up more and more with each thrust. He can’t be seen in the other video, but it doesn’t matter, because this is about showing how Gladio gets fucked. Pounding hard into him a few more times, he feels him squeeze tight, the staccato cry one he hears in his mind every time he jerks off to the picture he has of Gladio, and finds himself coming deep inside of him, filling him up with his cum.

Reaching for the camera, the video still rolling, he pulls his cock out, cum dripping off the tip, some slipping out of Gladio’s hole, the man trying to clench to keep it inside of him. He switches out of video mode, and snaps pictures of the reddened rim, fingers going to the cum that’s dripping out of Gladio, taking shot after shot of Gladio’s leaking ass.

The larger man collapses onto all fours, moaning low as Prompto slips his fingers over his perineum, nudging his swollen balls with his finger. “I bet the Marshal is going to love this…” He snaps a few pictures of the mess on the bed, then sets his camera down. His arousal is already growing hard again, his ass dying for a good fuck. “You wanna show him how you fuck me?”

“Mmm….Yeah, blondie…” The bed shifts, and he feels the powerful man’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to lay on the bed, laying sideways on it so that the video camera will get a better view of how Gladio will fuck him.

Lubed fingers start to prod at his hole, the man wasting no time to get him ready for his cock. Prompto picks up his camera, and starts to take pictures of his cock, angling it to show Gladio’s fingers slipping into him. Pleasure soon takes over his brain, his camera dropping to the side of the bed, forgetting about it as he lets the larger man take over him completely.

The thick organ pushes into him without any warning, Prompto’s head tossing back with a loud moan, hips up off the bed as Gladio holds him in place. “I know Cor loves the way you look when you’re being fucked.” Gladio’s voice is low, his cock pushing deeper into Prompto’s body. “Always talking about how cute you are. How nice it is that we can bring you in…”

“I….” He moans, unsure how to respond to that. He enjoys being with both men, but he also just likes to watch them fuck, as it’s such a nice image. “I like it too…” He admits, pushing his hips down to feel more of the man’s girth. His head turns to the side, as he looks at the camera. “His cock feels so nice, Marshal...Yours does too….” He whines low, Gladio’s cock disappearing from his ass, but then he’s pushed to be on his stomach, and soon feels the man’s girth slip back into him. “Hhhngh…..”

“Looks better this way, blondie…” Gladio fucks him for a bit like this, but then he’s pulled up onto his knees, his eyes going to the window. He can see his apartment across the street, and then focuses on their reflection on the glass as Gladio’s hand wraps around his cock. “Come for the Marshal and me?” Lips touch his ear, a rumbling moan sounding near it. “Let me feel how you come for me, Prompto…”

He screams in pleasure, head tossing back as he starts to come again, the hand on his cock pulling him through his orgasm, the thick appendage inside of his body filling him up perfectly. Gladio thrusts harder into him, and then he’s being flooded by the man’s release, his body struggling to keep up as his orgasm is prolonged by Gladio’s.

Spent, he lays on the bed, groaning when the cock is pulled out of his body. He whimpers a little, having difficulty focusing on anything. He sees Gladio go over to the camera, and turns it off, the sound of a kiss being blown the last thing the video sees. He’s guided to roll onto his back, Gladio cleaning up the mess on his body.

“You good, Prompto?” A large hand touches his face, drawing his attention up towards him. “You need me to take you home?”

Shaking his head, he turns towards the man’s palm, and kisses the center. “No, I’m good, big guy. Thanks.” He pants softly, still trying to recover. “Give me a few minutes?”

“You got it.”

Prompto reaches for his camera, and starts to show Gladio some of the shots he’s taken, the low moans that Gladio makes as he goes through the roll building his arousal again. It happens so fast, but one minute they’re looking at the photos, and the next, he’s back on Gladio’s cock, legs wrapped tight around the larger man’s waist, humping himself on his girth, Gladio’s feet planted on the floor.

“Come on, baby…” Gladio murmurs in his ear, as he gets closer to another orgasm. “I wanna hear you scream again for me…”

It doesn’t take long to make him explode again, coming with a wanton moan, the thick girth inside of him feeling so damn good. They’re kissing, tongues flicking against each other with no direction, as he’s pushed through his orgasm, Gladio’ grinding his cock deep inside of him to give him the ultimate pleasure.

Delirious from his three mind numbing orgasms, he just sits like a rag doll on Gladio’s lap, groaning low as the man comes again inside of him. It takes him five minutes to become fully cognitive again, and when he does, he extracts himself from Gladio’s body, and starts to get dressed, cum dripping down his thighs.

“You sure you don’t want me to take you back across the street?”

“No. Because if you do, and we start to look at how the video turned out together, then…” His ass throbs, already thinking about Gladio’s cock. “I’ll have this video done by the end of the weekend.” He packs his things away, and sees Gladio sitting on the edge of the bed. “Guess I’ll see you later.”

The muscular man nods his head, a smile on his face. “Sounds good to me, blondie. You have a good night.”

He nods, and heads out of the apartment, moving slow as his body feels like the larger man is still touching him everywhere. When he gets to his apartment, he sees Gladio at the window. He holds up his hand in greeting, and then feels his phone buzz. “ _Can’t wait to see the photos and video. And you. Night, Prompto_.”

“ _Night, Gladio_.” He turns off his light and drops down onto his bed, pulling the video camera from his bag. He watches a few minutes of the beginning, and decides that his body can’t take another round, even though he’s horribly aroused again from just the way Gladio looks on film. Cor better enjoy this, and if he doesn’t, he knows that he will. Oh, he’ll enjoy these photos and video a lot.


	5. No One Lives Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend suggested writing PromCor, so I decided to throw it into this AU. Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "I'm waiting."

* * *

“How’s the editing coming along?”

Prompto stares at his computer screen, the sound muted as he goes back and forth between two different videos, staring at the way Gladio looks as he’s being taken by him. “Since they’re such drastically different angles, it’s taking me a bit.” He mumbles, hoping his voice doesn’t betray him with how aroused he is by the editing. His eyes go back and forth, looking at the screen that’s showing from his point of view, back to the video to watch Gladio’s face as he gets thoroughly pounded into by him.

“When’s it going to be done? Soon? Did you print any of the pictures you took out?” Gladio asks, his voice sounding like he’s walking, slightly out of breath.

He drags a segment from one video to the other, watching the result of the intermixing with a nod of his head. “Yes, it’ll be done soon. And what do you think?” His eyes go to the side where a stack of pictures he’d taken sit, making duplicate copies of the ones he favored the most. Like the one of Gladio stretching his own ass open, and the moment he starts to come sitting right next to it.

“I bet you’ve jerked off to a few.” He hears him snicker, which makes him chuckle. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Well, when you’ve got such a nice piece to work with, how can one  _not_  be turned on by it?” He stares at Gladio’s face, watching as he pushes him down on the bed, his ass beginning to throb with the memory of his cock. “Why are you calling me? Checking up on your gift to the Marshal your excuse?”

“He wants to see you alone.” Prompto’s mouth drops open, as he stares across the street, and sees the man they’re talking about sitting on his couch, watching some historical program on the television. “You there, blondie? Did you hear what I said?”

Turning his head away, he picks up one of the pictures of Gladio’s orgasmic face, and stares at it. “Why? Why does he want to see me alone?”

“I don’t know, but my guess is he loved that tight ass of yours and wants a piece of it all to himself.” Another dark chuckle leaves the man’s throat. “Not gonna lie - I’m a little jealous that he wants to see you alone.”

Prompto leans back in his chair, his cock coming to life as he hears the man’s confession. “You get him every other night. Is one night really going to destroy you?” He pushes his hand down his pants, and gives his cock a little squeeze. “You’re heading over there right now, aren’t you?”

There’s a loud knock on his door, startling him. The pictures on the side of the desk drop to the floor, and he drops his phone in the process of trying to pick them up, while tucking his dick back into his pants. “Hold on, Gladio. Don’t hang up.” He sets the phone down, and goes to his front door, taking a look through the peephole to see who is interrupting his conversation. His mouth drops open a second time, as he struggles with the lock to pull the door open fast. “What are you doing here?” He asks, staring up at the man he’d just been conversing with on the phone.

“I wanted to see you.” Gladio holds up his phone, and hangs up the call, walking into his apartment. “The Marshal is expecting me soon.”

He closes the door, and leans against it, staring at the man who’s staring back at him with a wild look in his eyes. “Then why are you here? Come to tell me why I can’t sleep with the Marshal on my own, even though he’s requesting it - for whatever wild reason that is?”

“You don’t like having sex like that.” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest, but doesn’t deny the man’s claim. “You prefer the act of watching, of getting off on how other’s get off. He doesn’t know about your little kink.” Gladio nods his head towards Prompto’s bedroom. “But I do.”

His eyes grow wide, as he starts to put two and two together. “Are you afraid that the Marshal is going to want to put me in his rotation? One night with me, one night with you, and then we all have fun at the end of the week?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to any of that.” Gladio grabs his hand, and pulls him towards the bedroom. “No, I’m here because I have a proposal for you.”

It seems that this man is fond of using that word, and Prompto can’t help but crack a smile. “What’s your suggestion this time?” His eyes travel to the floor, as he sees Gladio kneeling down to pick up the pictures he’d knocked off the desk in a hurry to answer the door.

“Wow, blondie. These are some nice photos you took.” Gladio holds up one of him fingering himself open, the tip of his cock visible in the shot. “You really do know your stuff.”

“I told you, it helps to have a good subject.” His cheeks heat up, his hand reaching out to grab the photo from him. “If the Marshal is expecting you, we don’t have a lot of time.” His ass throbs again, reminding him that he’s been dying to feel this man’s cock back in his body since he’s been watching it happen over and over.

As if the man senses it, he feels two large hands touch his chest, pushing him back until he hits his own bed, and falls back onto it, no resistance in the fall as he lands on the mattress. “He wants you at his place two nights from tonight. And on that night…” Gladio grabs onto his hips, and flips him to be on his stomach, his cock grinding against Prompto’s ass.

“O-On that night…?” He groans, hating himself for wanting to feel more than just the man’s clothed cock against his body. Putting his hands down on the bed, he pushes himself up, and grinds himself against Gladio’s cock without any shame, his breath becoming labored the more he teases himself.

He’s lifted up onto his knees, a large hand slipping down his pants to grab onto his cock with a firm grip. “Leave you apartment unlocked. I want to be up here and watch you get fucked by  _my_  lover…” The deep rumble of Gladio’s request sends a blatant shiver up his spine, making him release a low moan in response. “Do we have a deal?”

“Only if…” Prompto’s breath hitches, turning into a lascivious moan, the tip of what he wants inside of him now pushing against his exposed entrance. The tip is pushed in dry, then wet drops start to touch his anus, as he feels lube slipping inside of him, the man’s girth going in with it. “ _Fuck_ ….”

“Words, blondie…” Gladio speaks low into his ear, as he pushes more of his cock into Prompto’s body. “Use your words. Do we have an agreement, or not?”

“T-Take pictures…” He pushes himself back onto Gladio’s cock, moaning at how  _thick_  the man feels inside of him. After hours of watching them fuck, it feels so good to have him scratching the itch that’s been a constant reminder while he edits their footage together. “Take pictures, and jerk yourself off to the two of us…”

Teeth touch the shell of his ear. “I’d already planned that, Prompto.”

“Hhgnh…” Dropping down onto his hands, his fingers grab onto his comforter, as he’s pounded into, the hand on his cock stroking him in time with Gladio’s thrusting. “I’ll….ch-check…”

“I know you will.” A low chuckle comes from the man behind him. “Hurry up and come, because I gotta clean up before I go and see him…”

“F-Fuck...you…” He moans, pushing his hips back as his vision begins to go white.

The hand on his cock squeezes him tight, gripping him to the point that pushes past the pain threshold and into instant euphoria. “Knew you could do it, blondie…” Gladio’s hand pulls him through his orgasm, the cock in him pushing as deep as he can into his body, helping prolong his orgasm, the rush of Gladio’s release adding to his pleasure.

It takes him a few minutes to catch his breath, the loss of the thick cock inside of him helping him to collapse onto the bed. He hears water running, then it stops a little while later. “Smell me.” Gladio stands next to his head, his cock and balls near his face. “Soap?”

“Soap.” He nods his head, after taking a few sniffs, and is quick to give the beast a kiss just below the crown. “Two nights from tonight.”

“Should I wait for you to come back?” A hand touches his face, drawing his attention up to Gladio’s eyes. “Or should I just leave my mark?”

“Don’t tell me.” He shakes his head. “I don’t care either way.”

“A surprise, then. You got it, blondie.” Gladio pulls his hand away, then walks towards the door. “I know I don’t have to say this, but I hope you’ll enjoy the show tonight. Assuming you’ll be coherent enough to watch soon.” He smirks, throwing a wink at him before heading to the front door.

He hears the door open and close, cum still dripping out of his ass as he stays on his stomach. Prompto counts in his head, and then gets up to go take a seat on his chair, grabbing a towel to put it down on the cushion before making himself comfortable. Using his telephoto lens, he looks across the way, and sees the man who has just fucked him standing in front of Cor, a big smile on his face. He sees the two exchange a few words, and then watches as Gladio is led back to Cor’s bedroom, where the larger man drops to his knees to start servicing the owner of the apartment. Prompto moans low, his hand going to his cock as he zooms in a little more, wondering if he’ll be told to do the same things in two days, or if he’ll get to choose what he wants to do.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he gets ready to watch these two men go at it, his body ready for some more action, even if it’s the self-sufficient kind.

***

Two days pass by fast, Prompto not at all ready for his evening alone with the Marshal. The night prior, he’d observed his nightly routine, wondering what the man is going to expect of him. He’s in an established arrangement with Gladio - he’s just someone that’s joined them twice. Fixing himself up to look a little more put together than he normally would to meet someone with this sort of nature, he grabs his spare DSLR camera bag and heads out of his apartment. He hesitates for a second, remembering to leave the door unlocked for his visitor.

Taking the elevator down, he starts to walk out of the lobby, and sees Gladio walking into his building. His stomach rolls as the two glance at each other, no verbal acknowledgement but it’s not necessary. He knows what he’s going to do, just as Gladio knows what he’s about to go through. Reaching for the door, he pushes it open and steps out into the cool night, the sidewalk full of people coming and going to places unknown. Prompto joins the hustle and bustle, keeping his head down as he heads to the end of the block, where a crosswalk awaits for him to traverse to the other side of the street.

It doesn’t take long before he’s standing in front of Cor’s front door, his hand hovering near the wood, almost too afraid to knock. But the man had invited him here, not personally but close enough, so he knows he’s not an unwanted guest. With that in mind, he connects his hand to the door, hoping he doesn’t look as awkward as he feels at the moment.

“Right on time.” Cor opens the door, dressed in a similar fashion to what Prompto is wearing. He’s so used to seeing him in his loungewear, that it’s a little bit jarring to see him in something a little dressier. “It’s nice to see you again, Prompto.”

“Nice to see you too, Cor.” He returns, looking up at him with a nervous smile on his face. “Are we going out? Or will we be staying in?”

“In.” The man he spies on nightly steps to the side of the door. “Please, won’t you come in?”

He walks through the door, head turning towards the window. He sees his bedroom light is on, his heart pounding as he sees Gladio’s shadow where he normally would be sitting. Turning back, he sees Cor reaching for his bag. “I brought my camera. I...I wasn’t sure what kind of evening this was supposed to be.”

“I like to get to know my lovers on an intimate basis before engaging in the physical aspects of a relationship, but you were a unique case.” Cor goes to the wet bar in the corner, and pulls a few different bottles of liquor. “Care for a drink? Help relax you a little bit?”

“I’ll take a vodka martini. Dry.”

“Coming right up.” Cor grabs a bottle of vodka, and puts some ice into the martini shaker. “Please, make yourself at home.”

Still unsure of what is happening, he slips his shoes off by the door, then goes and sits on the couch, watching Cor out of the corner of his eye, making sure nothing funny gets slipped into his drink. The Marshal is a perfect gentleman, and soon joins him with a martini of his own, the two sharing the couch together.

“To an unlikely companionship.” Cor taps his martini glass against Prompto’s, a little bit of his drink dribbling onto his hand.

“You can say that again.” He chuckles a little nervously, and takes a sip of the drink, releasing a soft groan at how good it tastes. “Yeah, this is definitely helping.”

“Good.” An arm gets draped over the back of the couch, Prompto’s knees now turned in towards the Marshal’s body, balancing his glass on his thigh. “If it will make it easier, we can discuss how I’d like this evening to go?”

Taking another sip of his drink, he nods his head. “That might help ease my anxiety a little.”

“You were a unique case, as I said before.” Cor’s low voice reminds him of Gladio, wondering if the man is watching them right now. “Gladio and I have talked about bringing in a third, but never got around to it. Then he told me about you, and it sounded like it might work.”

Glad he hadn’t been taking a sip when he hears Cor talk about him in such a way, he glances up at him. “Oh? Good things, I hope.”

“Very.” Prompto brings the drink back up to his lips, and takes another sip. “This isn’t an interrogation. If you’re worried that we won’t be fucking, I can help you put that fear aside as I would like to have sex with you.”

He swallows another sip of his martini, sad to see that it’s almost gone. “I wasn’t really afraid of it not happening.” He laughs a little more, still feeling….awkward. “Is this more like a get to know me? Like, am I crazy sort of deal?”

“Sort of.” Cor nods, and takes his empty glass from him. “Another?” Prompto shakes his head, as he sits back against the couch, and watches the Marshal stand up. It feels very surreal to be here like this, without the presence of Gladio around. “I also want you to know that I’m not crazy, and don’t sleep with random people.”

_I know_. He chokes back on the words, not wanting to give away his horrible secret. “That’s cool.” He sees Cor start to walk past him, and sees him stop near the entrance towards the master bedroom. “Are we…?”

“I think if we both get naked, the words might flow a little better.” Cor holds out his arm towards the bedroom. “Would you care to join me?”

Standing up, he nods and starts to walk towards the master bedroom, remembering the last time he was here, the evidence still being worked on as a surprise for the man standing at the foot of the bed. “Should I strip?”

“May I take care of that for you?” Cor stands in front of him, his hands going to the buttons on Prompto’s shirt. “You may take mine off for me, if you’d like.”

He wants to say he’d like a lot of things, but instead keeps his mouth closed and nods his head. He can almost hear the sound of his camera shutter, Gladio no doubt beginning to take pictures as the two of them start to get each other undressed. When he gets to Cor’s pants, he starts to move down, knees touching the plush carpet as he looks up at him, his fingers pulling on the pull tab of his zipper, inching it down to reveal the man’s black briefs. His hands pull the pants down until they reach Cor’s ankles, then he puts his fingers on the waistband of his underwear, giving a gentle tug on them to pull them downwards.

The man’s cock slaps his face, but rather than draw attention to the embarrassing mistake, he instead turns his head and gives it a soft kiss - not unlike the one he’d given to Gladio’s cock the other day, as an apology. He hears the Marshal inhale, but he makes no further moves before getting the underwear to be right where Cor’s pants lie. He waits for him to step out of them, pushing them to the side where their other clothes have wound up, and stays on his knees.

A calloused hand touches his face, Cor’s thumb rubbing against his cheek. “Do you like being on your knees, Prompto?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Do you like to be on your knees for me?” Cor’s hand slips back, resting against his jaw, his fingers touching the back of his head. “I love when men are on their knees for me.”

In his mind, he can see the normal routine that Cor goes through with Gladio, and finds himself emulating it without being told to do so. So often he’s seeing Gladio become subservient to this man, and without thinking about it, he does the same. Cor commands that sort of presence - it’s clear as day that he’s the one in charge, even without saying it. “Does that mean you want me to suck you off, Marshal?” The last time he’d done so, it had been after one orgasm already, one he could feel the faint memories returning to his body.  

“I wouldn’t say no, should my cock find its way into your mouth.” A smirk appears on the older man’s face, Prompto’s cheeks heating up as he becomes enraptured by the man. “On one condition.”

Sitting back on his heels, he looks up at him. “What’s that?”

“Get yourself ready for me.” Cor drops a bottle of lube onto his lap, Prompto’s cock in a fully aroused state. “I want to split your ass open tonight.”

He bites his lip, and pours some of the liquid onto his fingers, then licks his lips. “Will you give me your cock, Cor?” He knows that Gladio talks dirty to this man, and wants to show the same respect to him. When the man doesn’t move, maybe too shocked by his boldness as he starts to tease his own entrance, he licks his lips a second time. “I’m waiting…”

That seems to make the man he watches on a nightly basis come to his senses, as he feels the tip of his cock touch his lips. “You want to suck on it?” Cor puts one hand on the back of his head, holding it in place as he pushes his hips forward, forcing more of his cock into Prompto’s mouth. “Gladio says your mouth is good. Show me again how good it is.”

With that challenge, he closes his eyes and begins to bob his head, taking in how different the man’s cock feels compared to the man watching them across the way. He wonders if Gladio has already gotten off, or is in the process of jerking himself off to their show. His knees start to spread, as he adds a third finger into his body, angling his head to start deepthroating the Marshal’s cock.

“He wasn’t kidding…” Cor moans low, the fingers in Prompto’s hair gripping him with a little bit more strength. “Your mouth is amazing…” The Marshal pushes more of his cock into his mouth, Prompto ready for it. “It likes to be filled, doesn’t it?”

Moaning low, he nods his head, turning his body to give a better view to their unknown audience of one, as he tilts his head down to get more of Cor’s cock down his throat. He pumps his fingers in and out of his body, mimicking how he wants to be fucked soon, the tang of precum starting to coat his tongue. He can feel drool spilling from the corners of his mouth, and can feel Cor’s balls slapping against his chin the more he bobs his head with his thrusts. Cor’s cock begins to throb against his tongue, Prompto’s only warning that he’s brought the Marshal to an orgasm. He gets the first few spurts of the man’s orgasm in his mouth, and then Cor pulls his cock away from him, and starts to jerk off onto his face, warm spunk dripping onto his cheeks and chin as he listens to the older man moan. He’s never seen him do that to Gladio, so he feels a little special at being given a facial.

Cor’s tongue starts to lick up the jizz off of his face, Prompto moaning as some is pushed into his mouth, swallowing it down with a groan. He starts to pull his fingers out of his ass, when he feels the Marshal’s hand on his wrist pushing it back in, now controlling the way his fingers work inside of his body. “You seem nice and loose…” Cor speaks low, his chest pressed against Prompto’s, the two of them on their knees on the floor. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Prompto nods his head, the hand that’s on his wrist pulls on it, his fingers no longer inside of his body. It takes two steps to get him up off the floor and onto the bed, knees bending towards his chest as he shows how ready he is to receive Cor’s cock. More lube is poured onto his stretched hole, a soft moan leaving his throat as he feels Cor work his entrance with his fingers.

“I hope you don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow.” The smirk returns to Cor’s face, as the tip of his cock starts to tease Prompto’s entrance.

“W-Why…?” He asks, moaning as he feels the man’s cock slide into him.

“Because I plan on fucking you to the point where you can’t walk.”

His eyes roll back, a choked out moan leaving his throat as Cor thrusts forward hard, penetrating him deep on the first thrust. His cock isn’t the same as Gladio’s, but it’s still a good piece of equipment, and one that keeps making him moan like a man who’s never had sex before. He can’t stop the lewd noises that continue to pour from his throat, hands going to rest on the top of Cor’s shoulders to keep himself locked onto him. The older man drops his head and starts to kiss his neck, Prompto turning his head to look out at the window, his eyes opening wide to look across the way at his own apartment.

He sees the light turn on and off, moaning louder as Cor starts to hit his prostate with the tip of his cock. That little acknowledgement that Gladio is watching them - watching  _him_  - turns him on more than he imagined it would. It’s one thing to get off on watching someone else fuck, but knowing that he’s now being the one watched causes the endorphins to flow freely through his body, his mind becoming a jumbled mess as the sex becomes more intense.

“Prompto…” His head snaps up to look up into Cor’s eyes, the man’s irises as blown out as his, the physical ache for more something he’s not used to. His calloused hand touches Prompto’s cock, jerking him off in rhythm with the snap of his hips, his mouth dropping open as more strained noises leave his throat.

An orgasm erupts out of him, his release being flung up onto his stomach and chest, Cor jerking him off as his hips start to move a little faster. As soon as his orgasm is done, he flipped over onto his knees, and the Marshal returns to fucking him hard - his moans now becoming trapped into the pillow his face is pressed upon, all sense of self leaving him as he gets taken away by the intense pleasure. A broken scream leaves his throat as he feels the man slam hard into him, the rush of Cor’s release making his fingers grip tight to the bed as he’s thoroughly filled by Cor’s cum.

Panting hard, he forgets about the window as he turns to look up at the Marshal, whose cock is still buried in his ass. He starts to roll his hips, and feels him return the motion, both going slow. The thickness in his ass begins to plump up, and soon Prompto is on his Cor’s lap, being fucked in a reverse cowgirl position. It’s a powerful feeling, this control that he has as he pushes himself up and down on the older man’s cock. His head droops to the right, drool beginning to spill from his lips as he tries to give the best angle for the man watching the two of them across the street.

His hand starts to work on his own arousal, as he fucks himself on Cor’s cock, then pulls himself off to face him properly, and soon finds his mouth, the two sharing wet sloppy kisses with one another. He starts to come again, and then is pushed to be on his side, spoon fucked by Cor, who grips his hip tight, teeth latching onto his neck to give him a reminder of what’s transpired here tonight. Prompto moans loud, coming hard again, and feels more cum pouring into his ass as he feels Cor orgasm with him, the two thoroughly spent.

It takes major effort to move, Prompto now knowing why Gladio tends to go home and take showers after his sessions with Cor. His knees and arms shake as he gets dressed, the Marshal laying on the bed, watching him with a satisfied smile on his face. “I told you I would get you good tonight, Prompto.”

“I had no doubts, Marshal.” He smiles, happy when all of his clothes are finally on. “Would you like me to join you and Gladio again soon?”

“Definitely. I’ll have him let you know when.” He motions with his finger, Prompto walking over to the bed. He’s pulled down, and feels his lips come into contact with his, the two sharing a light kiss. “I wouldn’t be opposed to another night alone with you.” A hand smacks his ass, the ache that remains bringing a groan out of him. “See you soon, Prompto.” Cor releases him, and Prompto takes his leave, grabbing his camera bag on the way out.

It takes him much longer to get back across the street, his body hating to be put through so much without a proper rest. When he gets up to his apartment, he sees Gladio is waiting for him, a knowing smile on his face. Without being asked, he’s picked up by the larger man, and taken into the bathroom, where a bath has already been drawn for him. He wants to cry, not sure how he’s fallen into this weird relationship with these two men, but he’s grateful for the openness that they share. Well, to an extent.

“He got you good.” Gladio sits next to the bathtub, and helps get him clean. “And here I was hoping we’d have a little fun ourselves when you came back here.”

A breathless laugh leaves his throat, as he turns to look up at his fuck partner. “I can’t think. He got me so good.”

“Then, tomorrow.” Gladio helps him stand up, and gets him dried off. “Don’t look at anything I shot until we can look at them together.”

Becoming a little more alert, he reaches for the camera in Gladio’s hand. “A little peek? Show me one or two.”

“You’re going to make me want to be buried in your ass if I show you…” Gladio warns him, but gets settled behind him, Prompto returning to his little spoon position as he feels the thickness of Gladio’s cock against his raw ass. “Can you handle just a little more…?”

“For you…?” He moans low, already aching to feel himself be filled again. “Put it in me...I know you’ve been dying over here, haven’t you…?”

“There are a lot of tissues in your waste basket.” Gladio moans low, kissing the side of his neck, as he starts to push his cock into his body. “I’m already so hard for you…”

He moans, giving in to the pleasure as he holds his camera in his hand, staring at the pictures that Gladio took. He looks  _good_  being fucked by Cor, the man ravaging his body in a way he’s never seen on film before. “Oh,  _shit_ ….” He moans, pushing his hips back as Gladio looks over his shoulder.

“You can say that again…”

Dropping the camera, he turns his head to capture Gladio’s lips, the taste of Cor still on his tongue from earlier in the evening. He doesn’t know how he manages it, but Gladio pulls another orgasm out of him, and is soon messing him up with his own cum, filling his ass up again. A few more kisses are shared, and then Gladio is leaving him, tucking him into bed after cleaning him up a second time.

“I’ll see you soon, blondie.” Gladio whispers into his ear, bringing a smile to his lips. “Sweet dreams. Hope you aren’t too wrecked tomorrow.” The sound of the light turning off brings peace to Prompto, his eyes closing as he drifts to sleep, thoroughly satiated by the evening’s events.


End file.
